


For Me

by uniquepov



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Angst, F/F, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Galinda, please," Elphaba begged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furchte_die_schildkrote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furchte_die_schildkrote/gifts).



> Don't own, don't profit, please don't sue.

“Galinda, please,” Elphaba begged, her voice low and earnest. “Come with me.”

“I can’t.”

“Just think of what we could do together.”

Galinda’s eyes misted as she considered exactly what they might do _together_. Elphaba would never see her in that way. Elphaba saw her as a friend, a partner, a confidante, not a lover. “I hope you’re happy,” Galinda whispered, “now that you’re choosing this.”

Elphaba’s gaze searched hers for a moment, and Galinda saw the understanding dawn. “Thank you,” Elphaba said. 

“I hope you’re happy,” Galinda repeated. “My… friend.”

Elphaba squeezed Galinda’s hand. “Please be happy. For me.”


End file.
